vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Living Creations
Creations of the Old Gods The Old Gods created many terrors to fight the War of Ascendance for them. At the start of the war they created an army of twisted and enchanted humans called Poi’Mareath to be their main force. To accompany their army they twisted and mutated animals to form vicious parodies of the natural versions. These they simply called monsters. Though only one form of the Poi’Mareath still exits many monsters still walk Var’Tareen. In the modern era several new magical creations have been created. All of these creatures are made by the mostly forgotten art of living enchantment. Poi’Mareath The Poi'Mareath were once the most feared servents of the Old Gods. They were ordained during the first years of the War of Ascendance as the foot soldiers of the war. In the Elder Tongue their name means Crafted Soldier. Taking captured humans, the old gods began to conduct experiments. What was once human soon became a terrible force, who could only obey their god. Their human ancestry was obvious. They almost looked human from far away. At six and a half feet they were taller than most humans. All of them had black hair and large black eyes. Each had a glowing line on the left side of their face that extended from their forehead, through their eyes, and all the way down to the chin. The color of this line was based on the god they served. The right hand of every Poi'Mareath was clawed, each used their left as the dominant hand. Though the physical differences stop there the real strength of these soldiers came from their link with the old gods. Using this they could channel rudimentary magic without the use of a godstone. They served faithfully and diligently for the first few centuries of the war. When Rallia struck down the storm god all this changed. His Poi'Mareath were no longer bound to him. But they were not bound to Rallia either. For the first time they were free. Many defected. Some could not break their conditioning and surrendered. Some were executed by the Poi'Mareath of the other gods. Fear went through the camps of the old pantheon. New soldiers were developed. Ones made of clay who were not tied to the life of their lords and would fight to the bitter end. The old pantheon had their Poi'Mareath executed and wiped out. By the end of the war only those who served Ghendar remained. Some had joined the war as mortals, some had been found and killed off, but most had hidden through the war defending their land against any who sought to take it. Secretly some ocean Poi'Mareath survived and lived in secret at the Glass Palace under the protection of Li-Shara. Few people knew of their existence. List of Poi'Mareath * Selviir the god of night was a Poi'Mareath before her ascendance. As a god she still looks like a Poi'Mareath but her divinty eclipses her mortality. She still has a soft spot for all her brethern. * Feerik * Strongarm was suspected to be part Poi’Mareath. * Staavin * Tiihbid * Ritaak Drel’Mareath The second army that the Old Gods created were the Drel’Mareath. Their name in the Elder Tongue means obedient soldier. These were creatures made of clay through a secret and twisted process. As they were made of earth these creatures were stronger and more durable than the Poi’Mareath. However they were not sentient. They existed by some primal instinct almost like an animal. By the words of the Old Gods they lived and died. Some small bands of Drel still wander the lands seeking to subjugate whatever humans they encounter. Monsters Monsters is the term for the perverse experimentation the Old Gods and their priests conducted on animals. A monster is simply an animal changed by living enchantment. The defining text on monsters was called the Legionnaire's Bestiary. It was maintained by the Legion of the Dancing Winds. Known Monsters * Sun Boars: These appeared in CotN session 2. These boars were drawn to the abandoned light citadel. They were categorized as having glowing tusks which could flash a blinding light, and being much larger and stronger than normal boars. * Giant Spiders: These appeared in CotN session 3. They were huge spiders the size of a cow. Their webs were extra sticky and their venom deadly. * Great Eagles of Ghendar: These eagles live on the island of Karabour in the Southern Isles. The allegedly have feathers as strong as steel. * Melting Stags: These giant deer were made in the War of Nezeril. Their antlers dripped acid. * White Badgers: These pure white beasts were larger than normal badgers. They were created by cultists of Nezeril and could control nearby snow to create a shield around themselves. Though they were native to the Wildlands, a few were encountered on the Emerin River in Rallius of AeP 447. Plants The island in the boiling lake on Karabour which held a crypt of ancient relics, was covered in dark shadowy trees. These trees had thick trunks and gave of slime and dark mists. Although these trees didn’t pose a danger to people on the island, they were clearly not natural. The Sren'Kana The Sren’Kana are the six malformed horrors of the Old Gods. Ancient and terrible amagalimations that were created in the War of Ascendance in the First Pantheon’s attempts to make soldiers. The Sren’Kana are the cruelest and most terrible beasts made. Each one expensive and difficult to make but well worth the cost. They are twisted mergers of human, beast, and old magic. Very different than the Poi’Mareath for the Horrors do not retain most of their humanity as the soldiers do. The Sren’Kana give into their instincts of hunger and hatred. Barely capable of speech they are monsters in the truest sense. They still live on to this day hidden away from the bastions of humanity. Few dare disturb their resting place. Fortunately for humans the beasts do not progenate. They live until killed. All Sren’Kana leave permanent and damaging wounds to those who meet them. Sirens (Vi’Brenkana) Brenmon was the Master of the Seas and his creations were the Vi’Brenkana. Called Sirens by the sailors of the world these abominations now mostly live in the Southern Isles. Li-Shara has made little attempt to get rid of these creatures as they further deter outsiders. Precious little is known about where the Sirens actually live but they cluster in colonies and eat anything that comes their way. No romantic legends are told about the Vi’Brenkana. No great heroes of old slew these beasts nor do any seek them out now. The places in the Isles where they reside are widely avoided by the sailors who travel the sea. These beasts have the body of a sea lion but red as blood and toughened like leather. They have bone white spikes running the length of their back and strong flippers. But their heads are a twisted woman’s face pale and hollow. From their shoulders come two white arms clawed and strong. Their eyes are the eyes of an eagle but greatly enlarged. They have eagle’s beaks and sunken faces with matted and long black hair. Sirens are incredibly durable on land and fast swimmers below the depths. They can stay underwater for days and consume wholly anything made of flesh. But the true strength of the Siren is in its call. A forlorn screech that echoes across the waves. At long distances it can leave men confused and disoriented. At close range it can deafen and stun. Those few who survive fights with a Siren are left with permanent ear damage called the Siren’s Echo. In AeP 446 an expedition to Karabour encountered a Siren and was only just able to survive. Modern Creations Living enchantment has been used several times in the modern era. The first, during the War of Nezeril several new monsters never before seen were loosed from the Wildlands. The second was by the Order of the Burning Palm in AeP 441. They attempted to enchant at least three children before finally succeeding. These children were left with terrible pain and deformations. However they also had an unstable innate magical ability which allowed them to cast spells without a godstone. The Palm did successfully create a stable enchantment spell and used it on Ingrid. They wrote it on a scroll which was captured and destroyed later. But an unenchantment spell was created by the Nurmendemar. It was used on the unstable children. In Sharus of AeP 446 two ancient human enchantment spells were discovered hidden on the island of Piyla in the Southern Isles. The spells were for growing wings like those of a dove and gaining great strength like that of a constricting serpent. Professor Janie Kerias took them back to Northern Mordehall for further study so they could be used by Lord Keel and his group to fight the Iron Tempest Commandos. Sylvie and Genna also went with Janie. The Iron Tempest Commandos had human enchantment of their own. In AeP 446 Vreeli Szere was revealed to have enchantment abilities like those of a cat. She survived a sixty foot fall without wounds. She was also lightning quick and was able to defeat members of the Hrai Guards without using a weapon. The Crypt Keeper was a being of Nezeril with immense strength and other unknown powers. Category:Magic Category:World Information